katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
854 Divot
Adult Female Year First Identified: 2004 as a 2.5 year-old subadult, Year of Birth: 2002 Offspring Of: 216 Marilyn and 24 BB (DNA analysis confirmation) Known Litters of Cubs: 2 Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 'Identification:' 2018 Bears of Brooks River book: 854 is medium-sized female. She has a golden-blond coat in July which darkens by late August to brown. Her muzzle is short and straight. In July, 854 often has a noticeable shed patch on her forehead. Her most distinctive feature is a circular scar around her neck from a wire snare that was removed in July 2014 (see Life History section below). This scar, however, can sometimes be hard to see. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2018 Bears of Brooks River book: Over the past several years, her use of the river has varied considerably. In some years (2013) she used the river infrequently, while in others (fall 2014) she was seen almost daily. As a young bear, she was often seen at the mouth of Brooks River in May digging in exposed gravel, apparently attracted to those spots by rotten scraps of salmon from the previous year. The divots she left in the gravel inspired her nickname. 854 has learned to associated people with fish. In the lower Brooks River, she will often sit or lie on the shore while people fish nearby. She often looks like she is resting and not paying attention to the water, but when someone hooks a fish, she quickly enters the water in pursuit of an easy meal. Each time a bear takes a fish from someone’s fishing line it reinforces that behavior. The bear is then more likely to approach people in the future with the idea of obtaining food. 'Life History:' '2002:' 854 Divot's year of birth. 854 Divot is the 2002 offspring of 216 Marilyn and 24 BB (aka Bald Butt). This was 216 Marilyn's second known litter of cubs. 854 had one female littermate, 790 Weevil Bear. '2003:' 854 Divot was a yearling cub in 2003, remaining with her mother, 216 Marilyn and her littermate, 790 Weevil Bear. '2004:' 854 Divot was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult bear in 2004 and assigned her bear monitoring number. '2007:' 'June 2007:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2007.06.xx 5.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot June 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2007:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2007.07.xx 5.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2007:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2007.09.xx 5.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot September 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 'Early Season 2008:' Ranger Jeanne shared photos of 854 Divot and 218 Ugly from early season 2008. '2010:' 'July 2010:' 854 DIVOT PIC 2010.07.xx 8.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2010:' ' 854 DIVOT PIC 2010.09.xx 8.5 YEAR OLD in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|854 Divot September 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook ' '2012:' 854 Divot was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook . The photos from the book are included on this page under the month and year they were taken. 854 DIVOT PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|854 Divot's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. '2014:' 'July 2014:' Mission to Save 854 Divot video : '2015:' 'June 2015:' 2015.06.09 or Prior: 854 Divot was observed being courted by 856. 856 was believed to be the most dominant boar using the Brooks River at that time. The KNP&P blog: Bigger is Better? by Ranger Mike Fitz includes a photo of the courting couple: 'How 854 Divot Got Her Nickname:' 854 Divot got her name because she used to dig holes (divots) on the beach of Naknek Lake in the spring. Until all of the ice melts, the beach of Naknek Lake is the runway that the park plane lands on, which created problems with landing on the beach - rougher landing and coming to a stop without hitting one of her divots / holes. 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2008:' Mating, 218 Ugly: In June 2008 or July 2008, 854 Divot and 218 Ugly were observed mating : Ranger Jeanne and Mike Fitz help with identifying 854 and 218 in the above video: DIVOT 854 MATING w 218 UGLY 2008.06.xx or 2008.07.xx.JPG|Ranger Jeanne and Mike Fitz help with identifying 854 and 218 in the above video by Waejae '2015:' Courting, 856: On June 9, 2015 or prior, 856 was observed courting 854 Divot: INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.09 or BEFORE 856 COURTING DIVOT 854 RMIKE BIGGER IS BETTER BLOG KNP&P FB COMMENT.JPG|KNP&P's Facebook post re: 856 courting 854 Divot 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '2013:' 2 Spring Cubs, 1st Known Litter '2016:' 3 Spring Cubs, 2nd Known Litter 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother: 216 Marilyn' 'Father:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) 'Siblings:' 790 Weevil Bear, 2002 female littermate 'Offspring:' '2013 Litter:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here Category:Bear Book